Carnival
by Maknae lines 1994
Summary: Hidup nya tak mungkin sedrama itu / Haknyeon Euiwoong Hakwoong Produce 101 / maaf gapinter bikin summary :(


CARNIVAL

.

.

.

Produce 101

.

JOO HAKNYEON

LEE EUIWOONG

HAKWOONG

.

.

.

Warn: typo(s), bahasa berantakan

.

MAKNAE LINES 1994 PRESENT

.

.

.

Haknyeon mengerjapkan matanya, lalu sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya. Indra penciumannya menangkap wangi yang sedap, membangunkannya dari tidur. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju dapur. "oh? Hyung? Apa aku terlalu berisik dan membangunkan mu?" seorang lelaki menggemaskan berdiri disana bertanya dengan hati hati takut hyung kesayangannya itu marah. "Euiwoong? Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Haknyeon tanpa menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu. "belum lama Hyung, duduklah aku sudah selesai membuatkan pancake kesukaan mu" jawab lelaki itu sambil memindahkan pancake buatannya ke piring. Haknyeon sebenarnya tak suka diatur tapi ia menuruti lelaki itu, ia duduk lalu lelaki itu meletakkan piring berisi pancake berhias buah buahan di hadapan Haknyeon. "ah sebentar, aku lupa maple syrup nya!" lalu lelaki itu bergegas berjalan menuju kulkas dan berlari kecil kembali ke hadapan Haknyeon. Haknyeon hanya tersenyum kecil melihat perilaku menggemaskan Euiwoong.

Euiwoong duduk dihadapan Haknyeon yang sedang melahap sarapannya. "Hyung! Ayo kita jalan jalan hari ini" ajaknya. "hm? Kemana? Bukan kah lusa sekolah kita akan ujian? Tidak sebaiknya kita belajar dari hari ini?". "ah Hyunggg! Justru itu kita harus refreshing dulu. Lagi pula seminggu ini bukankah kau sudah menghabiskan waktu mu di perpustakaan untuk belajar? bahkan kau tak sempat menemui ku" Euiwoong sedikit merajuk. "baiklah baiklah, mau kemana Woong ku ini hm?" Euiwoong hanya tersenyum penuh rahasia.

Setelah Haknyeon menyelesaikan sarapannya, Euiwoong segera mendorong nya munuju kamar mandi. "berpakaian yang bagus ya Tuan Tampan" ujar Euiwoong. Haknyeon tak habis pikir ada apa dengan Euiwoong hari ini. Dia memang AB tapi dia tidak pernah 'extra' atau '4D' seperti AB kebanyakan. Tapi hari ini Euiwoong seperti kebanyakan energi, entah nanti Haknyeon bisa mengatasinya atau tidak.

"HAKNYEON HYUNG CEPATTT SUDAH JAM 10- nanti kita kesiangan" teriakan Euiwoong berhenti ketika Haknyeon membuka pintu kamarnya. Dapat terlihat semburat kemerahan pada pipi Euiwoong karena sungguh Haknyeon sangat tampan dengan berbalut kemeja biru muda nya. "kajja" Haknyeon menggandeng tangan Euiwoong menuju basement apartemen, dimana mobilnya terparkir.

.

"jadi dari sini kemana lagi?" Tanya Haknyeon saat Euiwoong tak juga memberi tau nya mereka akan kemana. "eum ikuti jalan saja dulu Hyung, aku akan membuka maps ku dulu" jujur Haknyeon sedikit merasa kesal karena buat apa Euiwoong membuka maps kalau mobil nya menyediakan layanan GPS. Tapi Euiwoong tetap tidak mau memberi tau nya. "Ah! Lurus terus Hyung, lalu nanti di depan ada universitas itu yang gedung tinggi disana kau putar balik. Tujuan kita ada di balik gedung universitas itu" Haknyeon hanya menurut dan menancapkan gas nya.

"nah! Ini diaa!" setelah 2 jam perjalanan dari apartemen Haknyeon karena macet nya jalanan mereka akhirnya sampai. Sejauh yang Haknyeon lihat ini hanyalah taman. Euiwoong menarik tangan nya menuju pintu masuk taman yang cukup jauh, baru lah ia melihat di dalam sana banyak food court dan sebuah mall. "kita makan dulu yah? Abis itu baru masuk ke mall nya!" Haknyeon semakin heran dengan Euiwoong hari ini. Untuk apa mereka jauh jauh kesini kalau hanya untuk makan dan ke mall? Dekat apartemen Haknyeon dan rumah Euiwoong juga ada.

Euiwoong masih menarik tangan nya semakin ke dalam taman. Ternyata banyak penjual dengan stan stan kecil. "Hyung mau makan apa?" Tanya Euiwoong dengan mata berbinar melihat deretan tukang jualan. "anything, terserah kau mau nya apa" jawab Haknyeon. "Ah disana ada Kongguksu! Ayo makan itu" Euiwoong berjalan menuju stan noodle dan menyuruh Haknyeon duduk di meja dekat sana. Setelah 15 menit ia kembali dengan 2 mangkuk berisi Kongguksu dan Naengmyeon. "hmm ini enak" puji Haknyeon setelah menyesap kuah Kongguksu nya. Euiwoong tersenyum bangga padahal bukan ia yang membuatnya.

"nanti kita ke dalam mall ya, aku mau lihat pameran pokemon. Kalau sempat kita nonton pokemon the movie nya juga ya? Aku mau nonton" ucap Euiwoong di sela slea kegiatan makannya. "kau sudah menonton film itu berkali kali kan? Kenapa pula-" "aku menemani mu nonton film film ghibli loh minggu lalu" Haknyeon menghela napas, merasa tidak dapat mengalahkan Euiwoong jadi dia menuruti nya.

Selesai makan mereka masuk ke dalam mall yang Haknyeon rasa masih tergolong baru, karena tidak banyak toko toko di dalamnya. Mereka naik ke lantai 2 dan menuju bioskop nya. Menonton pokemon yang Haknyeon yakin Euiwoong sendiri sudah hapal benar jalan cerita dan ending nya. Haknyeon hanya sibuk memakan popcorn dan tertidur setelahnya.

Haknyeon terbangun setelah tubuhnya diguncang gungcang. "yah Hyung! Sudah kuduga kau hanya akan tidur huh" Euiwoong mempoutkan bibir nya menggemaskan. Haknyeon hanya tersenyum dan mengacak lembut rambut Euiwoong "mian ne? Hyung mengantuk eheh kan nanti harus menyetir pulang lagi"

Setelah keluar dari bioskop mereka berjalan melihat lihat pameran yang Euiwoong maksud. Haknyeon cukup menikmati karena sebenarnya dulu ia juga suka menonton pokemon series nya. Ia suka Squirtle.

Haknyeon sempat kehilangan Euiwoong di dalam pameran sesaat tapi tak lama Euiwoong kembali dengan membawa boneka besar Maetamong yang terlihat seperti bantal biasa untuk Haknyeon. Tapi Ia tak dapat menghilangkan binaran bahagia Euiwoong karena mendapat boneka itu. Mereka juga bermain claw machine dan mendapat banyak boneka pokemon lainnya. Haknyeon memutuskan untuk menyimpan yang squirtle dan memasukan sisa nya ke keranjang untuk Euiwoong.

Hari sudah sore, Euiwoong mengajak Haknyeon keluar mall. Namun melewati pintu lain dari pintu mereka masuk. Ternyata ada carnival dan night market di sisi mall sebelah sini. "inti nya aku mengajak mu kesini sebenarnya untuk ini eheh" Euiwoong tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapi nya. Senyum yang paling Haknyeon suka.

Mereka menaiki Viking ship ride dan mini roller coaster, bahkan Euiwoong memaksa Haknyeon untuk menaiki merry-go-round. "kita beruntung kau tau, ini hari terakhir mall ini mengadakan carnival dan night market ini" ucap Euiwoong sambil meniup gelembung sabun yang baru saja Haknyeon belikan. "kau tau darimana ada tempat seperti ini hm? Ini jauh dari rumah mu" Tanya Haknyeon yang sedang memakan bingsoo nya. "internet tentu saja" jawab Euiwoong dengan senyum manis andalannya, lalu dia membuka lebar mulutnya bermaksud meminta bingsoo milik Haknyeon. Haknyeon menyuapi Euiwoong bingsoo nya. "habis ini mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Haknyeon sambil mengelap ujung bibir Euiwoong yang kotor akibat bingsoo.

Mereka sudah jajan banyak sekali sampai Haknyeon tak bisa jalan lagi rasanya. Mereka membeli hweori gamja, ojingeo twigim, tteokpokki, kimbab, mandu dan banyak sekali bbopkki. Tapi Euiwoong seperti tak ada kata lelah, ia masih jalan ke sana dan sini seperti anak kelinci. Haknyeon tak dapat menolak apapun, ntahlah rasanya Ia akan memberikan apapun yang Euiwoong sebutkan. Seperti tak akan bertemu lagi saja. "kau terlalu banyak makan hari ini sayang, kau akan jadi sama seperti babi ku nanti" ujar Haknyeon. "aku mau memakan ini semua selagi aku masih bisa Hyung" jawab Euiwoong. Haknyeon hanya menggelengkan kepala nya heran, mengapa Euiwoong nya jadi banyak makan begini.

Euiwoong terus menunjukkan senyum kesukaan Haknyeon, itu juga alasan lainnya. Selama 1 tahun hubungan mereka rasanya Euiwoong terlalu banyak mengalah dan Haknyeon terlalu banyak menuntut, Haknyeon kali ini yang akan akan mengalah dan memenuhi tuntutan Euiwoong. "Hyung aku mau cotton candy!" Euiwoong berlari ke arah tukang permen. "Hei hati hati" Haknyeon hanya takut Euiwoong nya kenapa napa setelah seharian 'being extra'.

Kali ini Euiwoong menariknya ke antrian bianglala. "terakhir deh Hyung" ucapnya setelah Haknyeon mengeluh karena hari sudah gelap dan mereka telah disini sejak siang. Mereka masuk kedalam dan duduk berhadapan. Euiwoong membuka cotton candy nya dan menyuapi nya ke dalam mulut Haknyeon. "Hyung makasih ya hari ini udah mau temenin aku seharian eheh, maaf kalau Euiwoong kesan nya egois gini seharian banyak nuntut" ucap Euiwoong membuat eye contact dengan Hyung kesayangannya itu. "kenapa juga minta maaf, kayak sama orang lain aja. Lagian Hyung juga senang kalo kamu senang" Haknyeon mengelus puncak kepala Euiwoong. Euiwoong tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Hyung dihadapannya. Haknyeon membulatkan mata nya kaget "eoh? Kau sudah berani hm?" Haknyeon meraih leher belakang Euiwoong lalu menciumnya. Mencium dengan seharusnya, bukan seperti kecupan amatir Euiwoong.

Euiwoong menikmatinya, rasa manis cotton candy yang mereka makan bercampur dengan manis nya ciuman mereka. Ia memejamkan matanya berharap ini tak pernah berakhir. Namun Haknyeon menyudahi ciuman mereka saat bianglala mereka sudah hampir sampai bawah lagi. "kenapa kau terlihat kecewa hm? Aku akan mencium mu lagi nanti jika kau merasa kurang" ucap Haknyeon yang di balas pukulan Euiwoong di lengan nya. "mesum" Haknyeon hanya terkekeh.

Hari semakin malam, mereka harus pulang. Salahkan peraturan rumah Euiwoong untuk pulang sebelum jam 10. Sungguh Euiwoong tidak mau mengakhiri hari ini begitu saja. Mobil Haknyeon berjalan membelah hening nya malam itu. "Haknyeon Hyung, ganti lah password apartemen mu. Kalau semua orang tau seperti itu kan bukan password namanya" Haknyeon membalasnya dengan anggukan, Ia memang sudah berencana menggantinya. "jangan yang terlalu sulit, kau kan pelupa" ucap Euiwoong lagi.

"eum aku menaruh stok vitamin di lemari mu, jangan lupa diminum. Kau mudah sakit saat pergantian musim seperti ini kan" Euiwoong melanjutkan petuah nya. "ne eomma" jawab Haknyeon yang dibalas cubitan Euiwoong di perutnya. "Jangan kebanyakan makan ramyeon usus mu keriting nanti. Aku sudah membeli banyak sayur juga di kulkas mu" Haknyeon melepaskan tangan kanan nya dari kemudi untuk meraih tangan Euiwoong "kau kenapa hm? Besok kan juga bertemu lagi. Kau bias memasak untuk ku setiap hari kan"

"besok belajar Hyung kan lusa ujian, selama ujian tidak boleh bertemu ya. Biar kau fokus" Euiwoong menggenggam erat jemari Haknyeon. "iya sayang"

.

Minggu ujian sudah selesai, Haknyeon rasanya seperti terbebas dari penjara. Haknyeon berlari keluar kelas dan meregangkan otot nya. "AHHHH SENANG NYA" teriaknya di koridor. "ah Euiwoong sudah selesai belum ya?" Haknyeon berjalan menuju lantai 2 dimana kelas kekasih nya itu berada.

Namun ia tak dapat melihat Euiwoong dimana pun. 'Mungkin kah Euiwoong sudah selesai duluan? Dia kan pintar' Haknyeon menghampiri teman Euiwoong di dalam kelasnya. "Lee Daehwi! Apa kau melihat Euiwoong?" Tanya Haknyeon. "a-ah Haknyeon Hyung, a-aku baru saja mau pergi menemui nya. Mau bersama?" jawab Daehwi. "baiklah" Haknyeon berjalan dibelakang Daehwi yang terlihat aneh di mata Haknyeon. "mmm Hyung? Kau bawa kendaraan tidak? Atau kita naik bus?" Tanya Daehwi. Haknyeon mengerutkan dahi nya, sejauh apa Euiwoong nya sampai mereka harus naik kendaraan. "ah aku lupa bilang, Euiwoong sudah tidak disekolah Hyung" ujar Daehwi seolah tau arti raut wajah heran Haknyeon.

Haknyeon hari ini membawa motor nya bukan mobil. Agak canggung membonceng Daehwi sebenarnya, karena biasanya yang naik motor bersamanya hanya Euiwoong. Membawa orang lain terasa aneh.

Daehwi menunjukkan jalan menuju sebuah rumah sakit besar di kota. "Euiwoong disini Hyung" ucap Daehwi. Pikiran Haknyeon tidak bias lurus, pikiran negatif terus saja berdatangan. Hidup nya tak mungkin sedrama itu. Ia baru saja bersenang senang dengan Euiwoong seminggu lalu. Daehwi mempermainkannya?

Daehwi membuka kamar VIP nomor 101, disana terbaring Euiwoongnya. Dengan selang bantu nafas, berbagai kabel tersambung ke tubuh nya, selang infus menetes memberi asupan gizi, disebelah infus ada kantong darah dengan label AB yang besar. Itu Euiwoong nya. Tapi seperti bukan. Tidak ada senyum manis nya, tidak ada eye smile nya, tidak ada pout menggemaskannya. Itu seperti bukan Euiwoong nya. Sangat pucat dan mengurus.

"awal minggu ini Euiwoong izin karena alasan kesehatan Hyung, Ia harus operasi karena ulkus duodenum nya semakin parah. Jadi ia menyelesaikan ujian nya minggu lalu. Seharusnya penyembuhan pasca operasi ini hanya membutuhkan waktu dua minggu, tapi hingga saat ini Euiwoong belum juga sadar Hyung" jelas Daehwi.

"operasinya sedikit mengalami kendala, terjadi pendarahan saat operasi. Ia kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Bahkan dua hari lalu tubuh Euiwoong sempat kejang kejang dan memuntahkan darah" Daehwi tak tau harus berbuat apa melihat Haknyeon yang dipenuhi air mata.

"mianhae Woonga, Hyung akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Hyung akan berikan semuanya. Bangun lah Euiwoong" Haknyeon memeluk tubuh rapuh kekasihnya. Daehwi menepuk nepuk punggung Haknyeon mencoba menabahkan nya. Haknyeon merasa menyesal tidak lebih lama bersama Euiwoong nya. Menyesal belum membuat Euiwoong nya bahagia.

"Euiwoong meminta ku merahasiakannya dari Hyung, mianhae"

.

Haknyeon membawa sebuket bunga krisan dan memberikan senyum nya untuk lelaki dihadapannya. "ini, Daehwi" lelaki itu menerima sepenuh hati lalu beranjak memasukkan nya kedalam vas bunga. "kenapa krisan pink hyung? Aku lebih suka krisan putih" Daehwi sedikit menpoutkan bibir nya. "kenapa kau banyak mau sekali hm?" Haknyeon mengacak rambut Daehwi.

Tidak terasa sudah lama sekali mereka berdua selalu ke tempat ini. Kamar Euiwoong sudah bagaikan kamar kedua bagi mereka. Mereka bergantian berjaga dengan orang tua Euiwoong. Tak sedikitpun perasaan Haknyeon untuk Euiwoong berkurang. Ia berharap Euiwoong nya lekas bangun.

Daehwi pergi membeli makan siang untuk mereka berdua. "woonga" Haknyeon meraih tangan Euiwoong yang tak tersambung infus. "bangunlah, kau tak bosan tidur terus hm?". "Daehwi mu itu sekarang punya pacar loh, namanya Samuel. Kau tidak kasihan dengan ku yang terus melihat mereka bermesraan? Hm? Bangunlah dan buat aku membalas dendam ke mereka. Kita kan bisa lebih romantis"

"ibu mu menanyakan kabar mu hari ini, ia minta maaf tidak dapat menjenguk mu. Kesehatannya sedikit buruk akhir akhir ini. Ia terihat stress. Tapi tenang saja, kekasih mu ini akan menjaga ibu mu dengan baik oke?" Haknyeon bisa melihat dengan jelas mata Euiwoong nya mengeluarkan air mata. Jemari di genggamannya juga bergerak beberapa kali. Ia sangat berharap Euiwoong nya akan bangun. Ia sudah bersiap memanggil dokter namun pergerakan Euiwoong berhenti sampai disana. Ia kembali diam.

Haknyeon menggerang frustasi. Ia hanya ingin Euiwoong nya bangun. Haknyeon menangis sambil memeluk lengan Euiwoong. Ia juga lelah sebenarnya. Orang tua Euiwoong sudah ingin menyerah dan akan mengangkat semua kabel penunjang hidup anaknya ini besok. Secara finansial pun Haknyeon tak mampu membantu, Ia masih anak sekolah.

"Hyung..?"

Sungguh ini adalah keajaiban Tuhan terindah. Euiwoong nya membuka matanya. Euiwoong nya memanggil nya. Ia harap ini bukan fantasinya. Ia menekan tombol panggil dokter di dekatnya dengan tergesa. Haknyeon hanya mampu membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

Penantian nya membuahkan hasil.

fin

 **mind to review?**

sorry for typos yang pasti banyak karena aku ga double checking. terus maaf kalo misal nya ga masuk akal apa sinetron abis gt ya wkwk


End file.
